


Nicht dein Bruder

by Mariella_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Harry Potter Next Generation, Parenthood, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariella_Malfoy/pseuds/Mariella_Malfoy
Summary: Fred Weasley II ist nicht Fred Weasley I. Für George ist das manchmal schwer.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley
Collections: Weasleys 2.0 - Eine neue Generation





	Nicht dein Bruder

**Author's Note:**

> Von Lucy :)

Es war bereits nach sieben, als sich endlich die gesamte Familie Weasley für ein gemeinsames Abendessen am Küchentisch versammelte. George war soeben erst aus dem Laden zurückgekehrt, wie so häufig an den Wochenenden weit nach dem eigentlichen Ladenschluss.

„Deine Mutter meinte, du hättest uns auf so einen Ball eingeladen?“, begann er das Gespräch mit seinem Sohn Fred, während er seine Tasche auf den Tisch stellte. Daraus beförderte er diverse Flaschen, in denen es in allen Farben blubberte und stellte sie allesamt auf die freien Flächen zwischen den Tellern.

„George, keine Scherzartikel beim Essen!“, ermahnte ihn Angelina, die gerade das Essen auf den Tisch stellen wollte, als sie die Flaschensammlung sah.

„Mensch, Mama, ich will aber sehen, was Dad heute wieder erfunden hat“, kam ihr Roxanne dazwischen, die sich bereits eine der Flaschen geschnappt hatte. „Kann ich das trinken?“, fragte sie ihren Vater skeptisch, aber nicht ohne eine Spur von Neugier. Der zwinkerte ihr zu. „Probier es doch einfach aus!“

Roxanne nahm die Flasche in die Hand, die sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob ihr Inhalt jetzt grün oder lilafarben war und schraubte sie auf. Mit einer gewissen Vorsicht roch sie an der Flüssigkeit, man wusste schließlich nie, was möglicherweise in die Luft flog.

Fred warf währenddessen einen Blick auf die Einladungskarten zu seinem Abschlussball. Eigentlich wollte er heute mit seinen Eltern reden, um diese anzumelden. Aber wie so häufig stand die Arbeit seines Vaters im Vordergrund.

Währenddessen schien der Geruch Roxanne zu überzeugen, denn sie trank einen großen Schluck und begann sofort herzzerreißend zu lachen. Als das Lachen verklang, musste sie einmal tief einatmen, ehe sie ihren Vater mit großen Augen ansah. „Es schmeckt genial, Dad… aber was bitte ist das?“, fragte sie, ehe sie zur Untermalung ihrer Frage einen erneuten Schluck trank und sofort wieder zu lachen begann. Angelina, die ihre Tochter zwar häufig auch ohne entsprechende Limonade lachen sah, wurde so sehr davon mitgerissen, dass auch sie in Gelächter ausbrach. Gefolgt von George. Sogar Fred musste schmunzeln.

„Also“, versuchte George zu erklären, musste wegen seines Lachanfalles jedoch immer wieder stoppen, „Eigentlich ist das ein Getränk, welches man in den 1920ern in den USA häufig verkauft hat. Dort auch mit Alkohol, aber ich dachte, als Limonade lässt es sich leichter vermarkten. Ein Kollege hat die Rezeptur in einem Archiv gefunden und mir freundlicherweise zukommen gelassen, ich habe sie dann ein wenig umgewandelt und mit anderen Limonadenrezepten verbunden und raus kam Weasleys ganz persönliche Giggle-Limonade.“

„Du sollst doch nicht an deinen Kindern testen!“, rügte Angelina ihren Mann, immer noch mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ach Quatsch, Fred und ich haben früher auch alles an uns selbst oder unseren Geschwistern ausprobiert, so schnell geht man nicht daran kaputt.“

Wie zur Bestätigung trank Roxanne einen weiteren Schluck und fing wieder herzlich an zu lachen.

„Kommt ihr jetzt mit auf den Abschlussball?“, unterbrach Fred das Gespräch seiner Familie und sah genervt in die Runde.

„Willst du nicht auch einen Schluck trinken?“ George hielt seinem Sohn eine Flasche hin, in der es Gold blubberte und einige rote Kügelchen darin schwammen. Wunderte es wirklich noch jemanden, dass es bereits eine Hogwartshausedition gab?

„Nein danke, Dad. Ich verzichte“, antwortete Fred und stellte die Flasche wieder zu den anderen.

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so, Fred. Ist doch super witzig!“, mischte sich Roxanne erneut ein. Doch Fred reagierte nicht.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr auf diesen Ball Giggle-Limonade mitnehmen, das ist bestimmt auch super witzig!“, schlug Roxanne als Antwort vor und sah ihren Vater sowie ihren Bruder begeistert an. George nickte enthusiastisch. „Das ist eine hervorragende Idee. Alleine die Vorstellung, dass all diese spießigen Eltern nur noch am Lachen sind, lockert diese Veranstaltung bestimmt auf.“

„Du weißt schon, dass Teddy und Victoire den Tanzkurs auch gemacht haben?“, fuhr Fred dazwischen, „Jeans Eltern haben ihr bereits letzten Monat zugesagt. Bill und Fleur haben sich schon letzte Woche angemeldet und selbst Harry hat Teddy heute zugesagt. Und der hat sicherlich den chaotischsten Terminkalender von uns allen.“

George zwinkerte Roxanne zu. „Vielleicht sollten wir deinem Bruder auch unauffällig was ins Glas kippen.“

„Dad, es reicht!“, schnauzte Fred daraufhin seinen Vater an. Doch der öffnete unbeirrt eine der Flaschen und kippte etwas von der Flüssigkeit in Freds Glas.

„George, lass es lieber!“, mischte sich auch Angelina ein und ließ mit einem schnellen Wisch die Flüssigkeit aus Freds Glas wieder verschwinden.

„Danke, Mum!“, murmelte dieser nur.

„Och Angelina, jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Fred, sei doch nicht so eine Spaßbremse! Du heißt schließlich Fred Weasley! Fred hätte…“

Doch ehe George ausreden konnte, wurde er von seinem Sohn unterbrochen.

„Ich bin aber dein SOHN Fred Weasley! Und nicht dein BRUDER! Und ich will einfach nur, dass meine Eltern wie bei allen anderen Tanzpaaren auch zu meinem Abschlussball vom Tanzkurs kommen!

„Natürlich kommen wir“, unterbrach ihn Angelina, doch Fred redete weiter.

„Ich habe kein Interesse an deinen Scherzartikeln, okay? Ich finde die ganz witzig und es ist auch lustig, was man damit alles machen kann. Roxanne demonstriert schließlich in Hogwarts regelmäßig, wofür man deine Scherzartikel alle verwenden kann. Aber warum verstehst du nicht, dass ich nicht dein Bruder bin? Ich heiße so wie er, gut. Deswegen lese ich trotzdem lieber, hänge meistens bei meiner Freundin in Ravenclaw rum und lerne und fliegen tue ich nur für mich, weil es Spaß macht. Quidditch ist mir einfach zu stressig! Aber hast du davon irgendwann mal was mitbekommen? Oder hat es dich interessiert? Du willst doch nur, dass ich werde wie er! Dein Bruder ist tot, verdammt, und er kommt auch nicht wieder! Stattdessen könntest du dich ja mal für deinen Sohn interessieren. Der übrigens nur will, dass seine Eltern ihn zu seinem Abschlussball begleiten. Am liebsten so, dass am Ende nicht alle nur wieder über Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze reden. Vielleicht würde dann auffallen, dass Jean und ich den besten Cha-Cha-Cha im Kurs tanzen. Selbst Victoire ist neidisch auf uns.“

Fred hielt einen Moment inne, ehe er kurzerhand die Flasche mit der rotgoldenen Giggle-Limonade vom Tisch fegte, sodass diese in tausend Scherben zersprang. Einen kurzen Moment sah Fred erschrocken auf das Chaos, ehe er sich wieder sammelte. „Ihr entschuldigt mich?“ Und mit diesen Worten war er auch schon verwunden.

Die drei verbliebenen Weasleys sahen etwas bedröppelt auf den Tisch. „Roxanne, würdest du kurz auf dein Zimmer gehen? Ich würde gerne mit deinem Vater was besprechen!“, bat Angelina ihre Tochter, die das Angebot dankend annahm und der Situation entfloh. Doch als die Küchentür ins Schloss fiel, sagte Angelina nichts. Stattdessen stand sie auf und drückte ihren Mann an sich.

* * *

Es war bereits nach eins als George das Klappern der Tür vernahm. Er hörte, wie sein Sohn vorsichtig seine Schuhe auszog und auf Zehenspitzen durch den Flur schlich. George konnte sich richtig ausmalen, wie Fred genau die Bretter übersprang, die besonders laut knarrten.

„Du bist ja noch wach, Dad?“ Fred betrat die Küche. George antwortete nichts und starrte stattdessen sein leeres Glas Butterbier an. „Bill hat gesagt, dass du bei ihnen bist“, sagte er irgendwann. Genau genommen war es seine Schwägerin gewesen, die ihn darüber informiert hatte.

Sein Sohn setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch, aber schien auch nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.

„Wusstest du, dass Angelina damals mit Fred auf dem Weihnachtsball war? Als Harry am Trimagischen Turnier teilgenommen hat. Ich habe ne Menge Witze gemacht, dass er Angelina doch mal nach einem Date fragen solle. Fred meinte nur, dass das zwar eine reizende Idee sei, aber er für eine Freundin gerade keine Zeit hätte. Jedenfalls haben die beide den ganzen Abend zusammen getanzt. Und das verdammt gut. Fred konnte mir nicht sagen, wo er so gut tanzen gelernt hatte. Er meinte immer, nicht jeder könne so ein untalentierter Hampelmann sein wie ich.“ George machte eine kurze Pause.

„Was ich eigentlich damit sagen will: Vielleicht sehe ich deshalb Fred so oft in dir, weil du alles bist, was ich nicht bin. Scherzartikel entwickeln, Witze erzählen und Streiche spielen kann ich für zwei. Das auszugleichen ist nicht das Problem. Aber Fred war immer derjenige, der in die Bücher geschaut hat, um aus bestehenden Rezepten etwas zu übernehmen. Fred hat meistens die Buchhaltung im Laden übernommen, da meine Abrechnungen eigentlich nie fehlerfrei waren. Und jetzt habe ich einen Sohn, der all diese Sachen auf einmal wunderbar kann, dem ich auch noch den Namen Fred gegeben habe und es für eine gute Idee hielt. Es ist verdammt schwer, ihn nicht in dir zu sehen. Und es tut mir unglaublich leid, dass ich nie darüber nachgedacht habe, was das für dich bedeutet. Du bist kein Ersatz, Fred! Und vielleicht wollte ich auch nicht wahrhaben, wie gut das unserer Familie eigentlich tut, wenn wenigstens einer von uns ein wenig vernünftig ist. Wenn du immer noch möchtest, gehen deine Mutter und ich natürlich auf diesen Ball. Ich verspreche dir auch keine Scherzartikel mitzunehmen und werde vorher alle Jackentaschen kontrollieren, damit nicht doch irgendetwas unbeabsichtigt auftaucht.“

George lächelte kurz und sah dann unsicher zu seinem Sohn. Der hatte während seiner Rede nur kommentarlos auf den Tisch geschaut.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so ausgerastet bin“, antwortete Fred schließlich nach einer längeren Pause, „Ich hätte schon viel früher mit dir reden sollen, ohne dich anzuschreien.“

George lächelte ein wenig gequält. „Vielleicht war das mal dringend nötig.“

Fred nickte nur, wusste aber nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Stattdessen sprach George weiter: „Begleitest du mich morgen zu Freds Grab? Vielleicht… Vielleicht kann ich ihm ein wenig erzählen, was für einen großartigen Sohn ich habe?“ Seine Stimme war unsicher, er wusste nicht, ob er mit dem Vorschlag nicht nur wieder alles schlimmer machte.

Doch Fred nickte zaghaft: „Und danach probiere ich deine komische Limonade, okay?“


End file.
